Her Name Was Yugito
by hydrawolf8
Summary: Her name was Yugito. I met her on a mission to Lightning country. Naruto/Yugito, One-Shot, WILL NOT BE CONTINUED


Her name was Yugito Uzumaki. I met her three her three years ago on a mission to lightning country when I was assigned an escort mission to guard on her back to cloud. We didn't get along at first, but by the time we got back to her village, we were as close as two people could. After that mission, I started requesting missions to Lightening country. Eventually Granny Tsunade decided to make me the official ambassador for the newly established peace treaty so I would stop begging her twenty for seven for missions.

After about three months of visiting her, I asked her to go out with me. She responded by giving me the most passionate kiss of my life. Those were the best times of my life. Even though we had to fight off Akatsuki together it was still fun. Together we were near unstoppable, we killed off seven members including Itachi, Pein and Zetsu. The only ones left were Madara and Sasuke.

Once only the Uchiha's were left I disappeared off the face of the earth. I couldn't take Yugito with me; it was way too dangerous for her to come along. After three months of being away, I tracked Madara to the Hidden Rain village and after a grueling battle, I finished him off with my Rasenshuriken, unfortunately, Sasuke was able to get away.

I came home beaten, bleeding, broken bones, and many, many internal injuries. I walked into the gates of Cloud to see Yugito and her dad the Raikage waiting for me. I dropped to one knee, pulled out a gold ring with a sapphire engraved with a cat eye. That was when I asked her to marry me. She said yes, put the ring on and proceeded to beat the ever-living shit out of me, for leaving without saying goodbye. I ended up spending two months in the hospital, (NEVER PISS OFF A WOMAN DEMON CONTAINER IT WILL NOT END WELL)

The wedding took a year to plan, talk about an anxious guy, I was nervous. But lemme tell ya… It was worth it. The ceremony was beautiful. Queen Yukie insisted that we have the wedding in Spring Country. The scenery in spring was the most dazzling thing that I had ever scene, not including Yugito in her wedding dress. We invited Tsunade, the other rookie nine, the Ichiraku family, the Sabaku siblings, the Raikage, and Yugito's older brother Killer Bee. I asked Gaara to be my best man, he may be the craziest guy I've ever met; but he's also my best friend.

I thought that my heart stopped when I saw Yugito walking down the aisle. She was wearing the most amazing pink dress that was perfectly complimented by the Sakura petals that had gone into bloom a few day's before. I started crying during my vows but I was able to get through it before I went into full blown crying. The kiss we shared was magic. After the ceremony we had an awesome reception. Tsunade and Sakura got shit-faced drunk. Kiba hooked up with Temari, everyone was having a ball.

That is until Sasuke decided to crash the party with his "Team Hawk." Not very smart. Chouji, Shikimaru, Ino and Sakura wiped the floor with Jugo, even though he went into his curse mode. Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Tsunade smacked down Suigetsu, while Temari, Gaara, Kankuro and the Raikage killed off Karin pretty quick.

Yugito and I fought off Sasuke but before we could finish him off here used the Impure World Resurrection to bring back my own mother and father to fight. It was hard fighting off the Fourth Hokage and the Leaf's Red Death, two of the most powerful ninja ever to grace the leaf village, but together we pulled it off. What sucked though was that the bastard was able to get away before we could send him to hell.

That night was the happiest night of my life and Yugito learned why they say I have incredible stamina, enough said.

After the honeymoon in Mountain country (that one was Yugito's idea; I suggested wave but she didn't like being surrounded by water) we came back to the leaf village to settle down. Once we came back Yugito and I decided to resign from Shinobi duty so that we could start our family.

Four months ago, Yugito told me she was pregnant. That became the next happiest day in my life. Granny Tsunade was extremely helpful in getting ready for the baby. We decided we were going to name him Jiraya after my old teacher. I'm sure he would love it if he were still around.

Then two weeks ago my life took a turn for the worst. Granny Tsunade asked me to take one more mission before retirement. It was a quick S rank mission; Kakashi, Shikimaru, Hinata, and me were assigned to help the Raikage deal with a rebel group that was causing civil unrest. The only reason they called me in was because the Raikage was my father in law and I was popular with the citizens of Cloud. Yugito asked me not to go but it was her home and I had to go help if I could.

Half way through the mission I received a messenger hawk from back home telling me to get home as soon as possible. Normally Leaf is a ten-day trip from Cloud; I made it in two. I arrived to find my wife and my son dead from multiple stab wounds. I only waited long enough to find out that Sasuke had come back and done this.

I tracked the bastard back to sound and razed it to the ground. I unleashed all nine tails of Kyubbi's power to decimate that evil village. But Sasuke is like a cat, he has nine lives because once again he got away. I chased him across the continent, never stopping until we made it to all the way to the coast of the elemental countries.

I ended up beating the crap out of him and throwing him in a pit of man eating sharks, while he was still awake.

Now here I am, sitting on the cliff, watching a dozen sharks devour my ex-best friends. Oh look he's trying to use Chidori… Whoops I didn't know arms could come off that easily, sucks to be him.

Now I have to ask myself, where do I go from here? The love of my life, and my only son are now dead at the hands of the person I once considered a brother. I've got nothing left here, and I don't just mean in the elemental countries, I mean in this world. I already miss her so much. I take one step off this ledge and I get to see my beloved Yugito again. Hold on Yugito I'm coming. One step and…


End file.
